


Fire on Fire (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Fire on Fire” by Sam Smith(Written 5-16-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 2





	Fire on Fire (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternating POV’s - Lance’s POV in italics - Both in Bold)

_Mama said to not get my hopes up - That I would only get hurt. "Not everything has a fairly tale ending Mijo." she would tell me. When you came back...I almost believed what she had said. We didn't speak but somehow your presence still saved me from the icy lake my heart had been plunged into when you left. Maybe It's because I finally grew...or maybe it's all I went through, I saw myself with you. A future together, after the war, whatever that may entail. You took my breath away...I'd like to think it was just the cold but we both know its the way you leaned on my shoulder. Your warmth saved me. Your undying fire._

When we fight, we fight like lions. Fierce, sharp and loud. But that always seems to simmer down when you look me in the eyes. I've never been good with people. I'm bad at taking jokes and understanding emotions. But when I look in your eyes...It's nothing but answers...security...truth. You are simply perfection. The reason I'm still here - my map and guidance in unfamiliar galaxies. You're vibrant...no matter what happens you always have a spark. An undying fire.

**Fire on Fire would normally kill us - burn us out before we had the chance to merge together...but with this much desire...we burn brighter than Sirius. They say we're a dangerous match. Just waiting for the right spark to ignite. They claim we're out of control just because we don't abide by anyone's rules - Try as they might but they'll never be able to ruin our beautiful rythems. We're fire on fire but with this much desire - together we're winners.**


End file.
